In the Arms of the Giant
by AsylumPrincess
Summary: One of Ben's old friends dies, but before he does he writes Ben asking him to take care of his daughter. Will Ben get a an 'adopted' daughter or a long awaited Daughter-in-Law? * Set to Present times* OCXHoss
1. Death and Eviction

Authors note:

I do not own Bonanza, just the plot and my OC.

I know Bonanza is set in the mid 1800's. I wanted to try and set this story for the Present.

Sorry if this offends you, if you think it will then don't read it. I wrote this out of enjoyment,

Hope you enjoy too. This is my first BZ fic, Please be nice to me!

What i meant in the Summary, of been having a 2nd daughter, i meant kind of like a 'adopted daughter'. I wrote the summary last night, I know ben doesnt have a daughter. i didnt really know how to word it. But i hope this helps.

( i wrote this note to warn everyone that it is set to present. It will be a Hoss X OC.)

Sorry for the weird spacing, Im my open office it looks alot better, but when i went to upload it here it didnt look as great. Oh, And sorry for the Capitlization and other errors. Chapter 2 will be better!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! :)

* * *

><p>"Pa, there's a letter came for you." said a young man with dark brown wavy hair as he approached an older man with silver lined hair.<p>

"Thank you Joe." Said the man as he took the letter from his youngest son.

" What does it say Pa?" Said Joe impatiently.

His father looked at him, lifted the unopened letter, tapped it with fingers and replied to his son, " Does it look like I would know? I cant see through the envelope."

" It looks like it's from someone named J.A. Hart." Said another young man dressed in darker clothes.

"Adam! How'd you know that?" Said a third boy much bigger than the other two.

" Its on the back of the envelope Hoss." said Adam as he looked back down at the book he was reading.

Hoss raised his eyebrows in understanding of Adam then looked at his Pa.

Feeling all the eyes on him, Ben, looked up.

" James Andrew Hart is a very good-old friend of mine, we served together some at sea. He married a pretty woman, I think she had one surviving child. A girl I think."

His sons perked up at the word 'girl'.

"So, I suppose you boys want to hear this letter?"

Adam, Hoss, and Joe nodded at their father as Ben looked back at the letter and read it to his sons.

* * *

><p>" Dear Ben,<p>

You know you were always such a good friend to me. You were always there when I needed you. My dear friend and confidant, I must ask one more

thing from you. I will just be Frank with you. I am Dying. My Darling Nancy died about 7 years ago, Leaving me with my daughter, Felicite.

She has no other Connections, no Interests, No close friends, She is rather a 'lone wolf'. Ben, when I Die, Will you take care of Felicite? Please reply soon, I'm

Sorry, I don't have much time. If you do not take her, she will be out on the streets, my luck has finally run out my friend. I'm dying and the collectors are already

trying to Evict a nearly dead man.

Hope to hear from you soon

~ J. Andrew Hart."

* * *

><p>Ben sat down in his chair and closed his eyes.<p>

Adam,hesitantly,spoke first, " We would have to equip her with some 'womanly things.' if she is here."

Joe began to laugh at his older brother, " What would you know of 'womanly things' Adam!"

" Pa, if she does come..." Hoss was broke off by his father.

" if? IF! It's Andrew's Last wish, We will take care of her!" He looked at his sons.

" But pa... Where we gonna put her?" Hoss finished.

Joe began to smirk, but was nudged in the rib by Adam.

Adam began to scratch his chin.

" Well, Hoss does have the biggest bedroom."

" Yes, but I don't think you boys should share a room with a girl." Ben leaned forward.

" Well we can't put her with the other ranch hands. There all guys." Joe leaned against the Fireplace.

"We will think of something." said Ben as he put his hands on his knees.

" Pa, Maybe she could have one of our rooms and we could build her a small one onto the house!" Adam gestured.

"That's not a bad idea!" Joe smiled.

"Now, who's room she gonna stay in?" Said Hoss

" Hoss, you know women, they like to have 'room' in a 'room'." Said Joe.

" He's right." Adam replied " We don't know how much junk she's going to bring with her. She should have the biggest room... Just in case."

"It's Hoss's room. What do you say son?" Ben looked at his middle son.

" Well, if its not for too long. I suppose it would be OK. I'll Sleep down here for awhile." Hoss smiled at Ben.

" Thank you son." said Ben as he went to his desk and wrote his Reply to Andrew.

* * *

><p>Time passes: A week later in a small-country town in North Carolina, Felicite sits at Andrew's Bedside.*<p>

* * *

><p>" Papa, there's a letter for you. " Felicite sat down and grasped her father's hand.<p>

" Fifi who is it from?"

" B. Cartwright. Postage Virginia city, Nevada."

" Read it to me dear."

"Yes Papa."

* * *

><p>"Dearest Andrew,<p>

It fills me with woe to hear about your position! My thoughts and prayers are with you and your daughter. Yes, My friend, I will take care of Felicite.

When you pass, I have made arrangements to be contacted, so I can bring Felicite safely here. Thank you for being a tremendous friend to me.

It was an honor to serve beside you. I pray for a safe , peaceful passage for you too my friend,

May we meet again, someday, dearest friend.

~ Ben Cartwright."

* * *

><p>"Papa... What does this mean?" Fifi said shaken.<p>

" Fifi, Cant you see I'm Dying? Where are you going to go after I'm dead?"

" But papa! I can stay here... I'll get a job." Fifi began to cry.

"Fifi! Stop it, I know what I'm doing. Ben has a lot of land, 3 boys, If you cant get one of them, surely you can get another Rich'in." Andrew winked at his daughter, Suddenly his breathing became more shallow.

"Pa-Papa?..." Felicite, Scared, Could not stop crying.

" I Love...Fifi...love... Fifi." Andrew began to gasp for air.

Felicite held both of Andrews hands as he drew his last breath.

" Oh papa." Felicite Leaned over her father and kissed his forehead. As someone began knocking harshly on the front door.

" Hart! Your going to have to leave! Now!" said a man in a dark business suit,as Felicite swung the front door open and punched the man. The man looked of shock as Felicite yelled.

" You just could not wait! He's gone alright! Thanks for speeding up the process!"

" Gone?" said the man as he regained his footing.

" Yes Dumb-head he's dead! My papa!" Felicite fell to her knees in big sobs.

" your going to have to leave." said the man harshly, still rubbing his jaw.

" Good! I'm leaving! Where do I go?"

" I don't know, don't you have arrangements?" said the man as he stepped over Felicite and into the house.

He noted Andrew laying on his bed, now passed away and contacted the town hall about the matter. They sent an immediate phone call to the Mr. B. Cartwright.

A few minutes later the man came back.

" Yes, oh grave one?" Said Felicite still in hurt-shock.

" Get your things, I have to drive you to the city and your getting on a plane and going to Nevada."

" When am I leaving?" Felicite now more shocked at leaving.

" Immediately after the funeral, this afternoon."

"So soon?"

" Yes, now get your stuff, after his funeral were heading straight for the airport." The man turned around and left.

With her father in the mortuary, her small home seemed so cold, So desolate.

Tomorrow would be scary, and hard. She would bury her father today and by tomorrow, she would be away from everything she knows, and with strangers... to live.


	2. Leaving and Arriving

Sorry for the long wait. I have been going through some personal stuff in life. Hope you like this chapter!** ( Sorry if it seems kinda depressing at first, I lost my grandpa a year ago this October ( He raised me, so I'm still having trouble with his passing, but I'm trying to work on it,) But soon enough you will **hopefully** see a lot more humor and maybe some romance.^_^

When she takes the 'cover/ blanket' they give her a bag to place it in, ( ive never been on a plane so I don't know how they would do that)The whole Airplane thing I just made it up :)

* * *

><p>Still thinking about how her life was changing, Tears stung her cheek as she began to pack her suitcase.<p>

" Ok, there we go. Now lets see. Clothes, toiletries, my favorite books, laptop, jewelery , makeup, Yatta yatta yatta. "

Felicite placed her hands on her hips. " Wow , I cant believe it actually fits in one suitcase!"

She grabbed her favorite back pack and placed her License, MP3,Camera, Some pens and her writing tablet, and a few other miscellaneous items in it; She then slung

her back pack on her back and raised the handle on her black skull and cross bone designed luggage, and stood a moment and looked at her room.

" I will miss you." she whispered as she shut the door for the final time.

Felicite put her luggage beside the door and walked around her home.

As she walked she ran her right hand across the walls, feeling the way the paint skipped, the wall paper hissed under her moving hand, the way the old walls had

began to curve. She inhaled the aroma she could only define as 'home'. It was a comforting air. She came to her fathers bedroom.

For a moment her heart stopped, she could still see the impression of her father on the bed, the sheets still there, his smell of a certain gentleman's aftershave. Once

Felicite had gone to smell it, but dropped the bottle on the carpet. After 10 years it still had a slight smell. Felicite slowly walked over to the bed, laid down and covered

up with the cover.

Then she began to choke up again.

" Oh papa. What am I going to do?" She breathed in his smell from the cover.

" Ill tell ya what to do. Get your junk and get in my car." the Man from before had been watching her move through the house.

Felicite shot up from the bed.

" Don't you EVER knock you PERV?"

" No, the house belongs to the bank now. You certainly can't pay the bills, now get your stuff."

" You are such a pain." Felicite rolled her eyes and quickly folded her fathers Blanket and followed the banker man to the door, turned around once more as she

reached for her luggage handle.

" Love you pa." She shakily exhaled as she shut the front door and walked to the Banker-man's car.

He put her luggage and backpack in the trunk of his black 4 door Cadillac.

"So, Mr..." Felicite looked over at him as he buckled his seat belt.

"Mr. Bradshaw." He cranked the car.

Felicite nodded and continued. " Mr. Bradshaw, what is going to happen?"

" Your going to your fathers funeral then your getting on an airplane..." He broke off his sentence and sat in silence pondering on the words he had just said.

Felicite folded her hands and turned her head away from him.

" I'm sorry Miss Hart. I have been very rude to you, you have had a terrible day. I should have never acted so brash with you." His grip tightened on the steering

wheel.

She turned towards him with tears flowing. " It's ok, I'm just so scared. What will happen when I go to Nevada?"

" I don't know but it will probably be better for you than staying here, there is nothing for you here. Hey kid, This is your chance to Start over." He gave her a slight

smile, but she just nodded.

They arrived at the Graveyard where Felicite stared down a deep hole.

It felt so cold for summer. Too cold. Her father was six feet below her, the preacher was talking but Felicite was choking on her tears, her eyes hurt so much, but she

could not stop the tears from flowing out. She could just stand there numb as she watched her father being covered up by dirt, It was like they were 'erasing' him, For

no one but her to remember him. Mr. Bradshaw, being somewhat kind, let her spend a few minutes , after everyone had left, to 'speak' with her father. Later, More

soon than she would have wished, She and Mr. Bradshaw were at the airport.

" Okay kid, Er... Miss Hart, Here is the ticket, you leave in about 30 minutes. So stay near the gate so you wont be left. I'm going back home. Will you be alright?" Mr.

Bradshaw handed Felicite her ticket and a small wad of cash.

" Thanks but what's the money for sir?" Felicite seemed a little shocked.

"There's $50.00 there, take it for snacks, and a little spending money when you get to Nevada." He smiled.

" Thank you. very much." Felicite looked up at him.

" Your welcome. Good luck Miss Hart." He shook her hand and walked away.

Felicite sat down in a chair and opened her back pack. ( Her luggage was in loading.)

She pulled out her MP3 and her Ear buds then went to the Vending machines to get her some snacks.

Later,she noted that people were going through the gate she was supposed to go through , so she headed out. Felicite found a window seat near the back of the

plane and made her self comfortable. She cranked up her music and watched people waving at their loved ones. The window began to fog, Felicite was crying again.

" Ugh. My head hurts so bad from all this crying." She thought to herself.

Suddenly a touch made her jump in her seat.

" Ma'am, were going to take off in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seat belt. My my Pumpkin, Whats the matter? Your eyes are so swollen!" Said the flight attendant who

had light brown hair.

" It's nothing really." Felicite looked down as the flight attendant looked un amused.

" Well pumpkin, would you like to talk later?" She asked sweetly.

" I think I might like it." Felicite shot a slight smile at the attendant.

" Ok, My name is Stephanie. Ill catch up with ya later..." She trailed off.

" My name is Felicite Jessica Hart."

" Nice to meet you Felicite. Well , I gotta go 'attend'." Stephanie made quotation marks with her fingers. Felicite giggled. Soon the plane became packed and after a

hour Stephanie came back to Felicite with two snickers bars.

"So, Felicite, Why were you crying sweetie?" Stephanie munched on her candy bar.

Felicite took her ear buds out and pushed her hair behind her ears and took the other snickers bar and began to unwrap it.

" Well, My father died yesterday."

"Pumpkin!" Stephanie gasped as she hugged Felicite, as she began to cry again.

Touch. She had been in desperate need of that action. That one action made her soul warm up like chicken soup warms you up in the winter.

" Yes, he had been sick for awhile, but we buried him this afternoon, and I have no family, except for my father's friend Benjamin Cartwright. So I am on my way to

Nevada."

" Felicite Didn't you have any friends that could have taken you in?"

Felicite looked down. " Nope, I was always the weird kid. Ya know, tall, fat, a nerd. The list goes on." Felicite began to chuckle, But Stephanie looked concerned.

" You don't have ANY friends?"

Felicite just nodded. " Do Role Players on Face book count?"

" Well pumpkin, to a point I suppose they would , but you got a friend in me!" Stephanie hugged her new friend.

Felicite Smiled. As Stephanie took out a piece of paper and wrote her name, number and other user names to look her up. Felicite thanked her. It was another 3 hours

before she would be in Nevada.

She hoped her MP3 battery would hold to that. She sat back in her seat, listening to her music, Looking out the window before un-knowingly nodding off to sleep.

Another touch made her jump.

"Rise and shine Pumpkin. Were going to land in ten minutes." Stephanie was smiling at Felicite.

" That's the most interesting thing anyone has ever said to me when I have woken up." Felicite joked as she sat straight in the chair and stretched. Stephanie hugged

her Friend.

" Try and contact me as soon as you can ok?"

" I will try."

" Ok, And good luck in Nevada Pumpkin." Stephanie winked back at Felicite as she headed up to rows of seats to help people buckle back in.

* * *

><p>( An Hour Prior to above: On the Ponderosa)<p>

" Okay Pa, Who's going to go pick up Felicia?" Adam sat on the porch peeling an apple.

" I thought it was Felicite?" Joe looked at his brother.

" It is. Now, I don't know how much she will be bringing with her, so Hoss Will you go with me?" Ben looked at his middle son who just smiled and nodded.

" Adam, Joe, Those horses need to be put in the other coral and branded. Do it before I get back." Ben told his sons as He and Hoss got in a big silver truck and began

to drive off the Ponderosa.

* * *

><p>( Regular Time)<p>

Ben and Hoss arrived at the airport a few minutes before Felicite's plane had landed, So they sat down in the chairs and waited.

" Pa, What does she look like?" Hoss scratched his chin.

" I don't know Hoss. But she should be coming in right about now." Ben dusted his hat off and placed it back on his head.

A plane landed and Hoss just looked at his father in amazement.

"What?" Ben looked at Hoss.

" How do you do that? Every time?"

Ben just shrugged his shoulders. " Do what son?"

" Be right all the time?" Hoss crossed his arms and leaned against a pole.

" I suppose its a father thing." Ben smiled at his son.

" There's a lot of people on that one Pa."

" Yes Hoss, Many of them are probably going to Las Vegas."

" Pa..." Hoss had his mouth hanging open.

" What son?" Ben said as he was looking around at all the gates. Before turning his attention to Hoss and what he was staring at.

A girl who seemed tall and a little chubby. Dark hair, glasses. The closer she came Hoss admired her curvacious body, a beautiful face, bright eyes, shiny hair. Soon the

girl in Darker jeans, Boots and a tee shirt stopped in the middle of the room looking around, her skull and cross-bone suitcase beside her and pink backpack on her

back.

Ben noticed her standing there so he took the initiative. He grabbed Hoss' shoulder and led him toward the girl.

Felicite stood staring at the two men approaching.

" Hello miss. My name is Ben Cartwright." The older gentleman had announced in a sweet tone.

" Hi, I'm Felicite. Andrew's daughter." She smiled at the two. She giggled when she looked at the bigger of the two who seemed to be off in his own world at the

moment.

Ben noticed and smiled " This is my son Hoss."

" Horse?" Felicite looked bewildered

" No, Hoss. H-O-S-S." Ben said as he nudged his middle son.

" Howdy Ma'am." Hoss said as he smiled and picked up her luggage.

" Shall we?" Ben lent his arm to her.

" Wow, what a gentleman." Felicite thought to herself as they headed out of the airport and toward their truck.

On the way to the Ponderosa Ben talked about his Ranch, His three sons and things of that nature. For the most part Felicite remained quiet and Hoss stared at

Felicite.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, I will try and write chapter 3 soon.<p> 


End file.
